


A Series Of Unfortunate (And Irritating And Exasperating And Bloody Infuriating) Events

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Comedy of Errors, Drunk Molly, Drunk Texting, Embarrassed Molly, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Molly, Frustrated Molly, Girls Kissing, Happy Molly, Humor, Kissing, One-Sided Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Pining Greg, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler had kissed her. <i>Her!</i> Wasn’t she supposed to be attracted to Sherlock? Why on earth would a woman like Irene want to kiss someone like...her? Unfortunately, she’s having a devil of a time trying to answer that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Unfortunate (And Irritating And Exasperating And Bloody Infuriating) Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> So this was written for a good friend of mine, **onceinabluemoon13** , in answer to a prompt from a fanfic ask meme at Tumblr. She wanted an Irene/Molly fic with an awkward kiss in it, and I had trouble with it at first but then I thought if I didn't focus on the kiss itself but the aftermath that might work and BOOM! The fic wrote itself. I hope that's okay, hun!

Irene bloody Adler had kissed her.

Pinned her against the wall at the path lab, caressed her face gently, looked her right in the eye, gave her a soft smile and not the slightly wicked smirk she seemed to throw in Sherlock’s direction all the time, pressed her body into hers and kissed her. In full view of any person who could have walked into the lab, with not a care in the whole damn bloody world.

And before she really could have thought about it (because she’d froze like a deer in headlights as her mind was screaming “THE WOMAN IS KISSING ME! THE BLEEDING WOMAN IS KISSING ME”) she pulled away and just gave her a look. Not a _Look_ , just a...well, a look like she’d hoped it would be more. A rather disappointed look. It hadn’t been one of her most enjoyable kisses, which meant for Irene it probably had been on the low scale of enjoyable kisses. 

Her chance to snog one of the sexiest women she’d ever met and she’d blown it. 

Wonderful.

But wasn’t Irene attracted to Sherlock? Wasn’t her return from the dead all his doing? Wasn’t he keeping her close and out of mischief for a reason, and she was flirting with him because...well, because she wanted to have a thing with him? He _was_ quite handsome after all. Very intriguing. She’d had a crush for years, even though it was long past.

So why was Irene Adler snogging her in the path lab?

**\---**

“Are you and Irene an item?”

Sherlock didn’t look up from his microscope. “I have no interest in her like that,” he said.

“But doesn’t she have an interest in you like that?” Molly asked, tilting her head.

“Haven’t the foggiest.”

Molly grit her teeth. For being the most brilliant man around, sometimes Sherlock was as dense as a brick. “But if she _did_ , and she was snogging other people...would that...upset you?”

“Who she chooses to engage in physical relationships with is her own business, as long as she doesn’t attempt to engage in any such relationship with me.” He changed the slide he was studying, and Molly moved away, taking her samples with her. “If she tries to kiss you again, by the way, kiss her back next time.”

She nearly lost her grip on her samples out of shock. As it stood, a few slid to the floor, and as she heard glass breaking she knew they were a total loss. “What?” she squeaked out.

“Irene likes to complain. Constantly. And at length. She had thought you would be receptive to her charms, not freeze up like a beaker of water at the Arctic. Clearly she does not know you as well as she thinks.”

“Well, did you give her any advice?” Molly asked.

“No,” he said. “Other than to observe you better.”

She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. One day, very soon, she was going to smack him again. Hard. _Very_ hard.

**\---**

She could see Irene studying her. Trying to be covert. Not that there was anything to study; she rarely interacted with live people outside of a professional capacity outside of Sherlock, John, Mary and Greg. And as Sherlock had no interest in anyone, John and Mary were married and Greg was...not her type, she wasn’t sure what Irene was going to observe that might help.

Unless Irene thought she might be interested in Greg.

Which, considering Greg was still convinced he had a chance despite the _many_ times she had tried to tell him he most certainly did not, she could see why Irene might make that assumption.

And that was making tonight’s dinner party all _that_ much more awkward. 

She had another sip of her wine, looking for a discrete avenue of escape from her conversation with him. Bloody hell, she’d have been better off staying home, really. She decided to try one more time, to tell him the truth, and so she put her hand on Greg’s arm. “Greg? I am not interested in you. Really, you are _just a friend_. Nothing more.” She paused. “And, just so you know, Irene snogged me in the path lab just last week.”

He gawked for a moment. “Irene Adler snogged you in the path lab?” he said loudly, his eyes wide and slowly all the heads turned in their direction. She felt her cheeks warm.

Bloody hell, if the floor could swallow her up now, that would just be great...

**\---**

“Why did she kiss me?”

Mary shrugged and picked up her glass of wine. “Have you thought about just asking her, love? Simplest way to get the answer, and it means you know from the horse’s mouth.”

“Brilliant idea,” Molly said with a nod, setting down her glass and picking up her mobile.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mary said, setting down her glass and trying to reach over Molly’s body on the sofa to take her mobile away from her.

“No, it’s a _brilliant_ idea,” Molly said, keying in the text while trying to keep her mobile away from Mary’s grip. She just managed to key it in and hit sent before Mary wrestled it out of her grip.

Mary looked at what Molly had sent and her eyes widened. “Mols...oh, Mols, when you’re sober...”

“I am not going to regret that when I’m sober,” she said, glaring as she reached over for her glass of wine, taking a sip.

“’I can give you a better kiss if you snog me again’?” Mary asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do you actually _want_ to start something with Irene? She can be trouble, Molly.”

“So?” Molly said. “Maybe she’s changed. Sherlock changed. Maybe she did too. And...maybe I like her. Maybe I dream about her. Maybe I want to kiss her, and touch her, and...do more.”

Mary moved closer and sat back down, setting her head on Molly’s shoulder. “I hope you aren’t hungover when she answers this text, love.”

**\---**

Irene didn’t reply.

Eventually, the bottle was finished and Mary went home and Molly went to bed, alone and disappointed. Why hadn’t she replied? Maybe she didn’t want to snog her anymore. Maybe that first kiss had been _so_ bad she didn’t want a second. Maybe she’d observed just how boring and uninteresting she was she decided she wasn’t worth it. Maybe she hadn’t wanted everyone knowing she’d kissed her.

Either way, it was bloody depressing.

She almost cried herself to sleep, but thankfully she didn’t. She woke before dawn, needing water, and shuffled out to her sitting room. It took her a moment to realize she had company. Irene was dozing on her chair, feet pulled up in it, head resting on it. She couldn’t possibly have been comfortable. Molly moved over, putting a hand on her shoulder. “At least use the sofa,” she said.

“Want my kiss,” Irene murmured.

Molly smiled at that. “You need to be more awake.

“Aren’t there stories of kisses waking up princesses?” she asked. Molly leaned in, pressing her lips against Irene’s in a soft kiss. Soon Irene was moving in the seat, pulling Molly onto her lap, letting her hands roam, making the kiss more passionate as she opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out to touch Molly’s. After a moment, Molly pulled away and Irene looked up at her. “Now _that_ was much better.”

“Yeah?” Molly asked with a smile.

Irene nodded, pulling her in for another kiss. “Yes.”


End file.
